User blog:Dragon NJMB/Kreate-a-Kombatant- Rayearth
RAYEARTH Biography An orphan raised by Shaolin Monks, showed a great fighting skill at early age. Was introduced to the God of Wind, Fujin who felt the potential in Rayearth, and take him to the Temple of Elements where he was trained by the 4 Element Gods. The ages passed and became an Element Lord, master of the 4 elements, the Elder Gods noted his power and turn him in Champion of the Elder Gods. According to a vision from Raiden the God of Thunder, Shinnok (a Fallen Elder God) will resurface from the Netherrealm and attack the Heavens. The new Champion's mission is to defend this realm. Appearance As the champion of the Elder God, he wears the same armor as Scorpion and Monster in the 1st timeline: he is wearing a golden armor with black cloth in all his body except his head. His face have a scar across his left eye, he have long brown hair, a white bandana and brown eyes. His alternate costume is an untied hair, shirtless torso, one armband in each arm, a black pant with black boots. His arms (below the armband) glows when he uses an element (Fire: Red Glow, Water: Blue Glow, Wind: Green Glow, Earth: Yellow Glow) and if he don't uses any element moves for a while, his arms returns to normal. Special Moves *''Fireball'' — Rayearth joins his hands in front of his body and from them, a fireball is formed and is fired to the front. **Enhanced Move:Double Fireball - Instead of one fireball, Rayearth fires two. *''Water Uppercut'' — Rayearth do a normal uppercut but at the same time, a water punch is in front of the punch, if it connect to the opponent, then it punch the opponent and this move, can deflect the projectiles. **Enhanced Move:Waterfall Uppercut - The Water Punch is stronger, faster and bigger, it also can deflect the projectiles but it can elevate the opponent far from Rayearth. *''Wind Teleport'' — He grabs the opponent and fly with him/her to the sky, then he slam the opponent. **Enhanced Move:Tornado Teleport - He do the same thing like Wind Teleport but after the slam, he send a current of air, damaging and sending away the opponent. *''Earth Tremor'' - He lift a leg and smash it in the floor and the opponent is damaged. **Enhanced Move:Earthquake - The same thing as Earth Tremor but also lift the opponent in the air vertically. X-Ray Move #''Terrenal Punishment'' — Rayearth runs behind the opponent and kicking him/her in the back breaking the bones of his back, then the opponent is still in the air and Rayearth summon a pointy diagonal pilar of earth and pierce the opponent in the stomach. Fatalities *''Pure Pression'' — Rayearth summon the power of water in both arms. So he shoots water in high pression and start to cut the opponent in different angles, after that, he release the power of Water, join his arms in front of him and shoot a powerful current of wind and the opponent's body becomes a lot of little pieces. *''Fireworks'' - Under the opponent's feet, the earth is trembling, Rayearth lift his left hand and catapult him/her in the air; in his right hand, was a concentrated fireball and he shot it to the opponent, and the opponent explotes and the remains falls to the ground. Babality *After he turns in a baby, he shots in 4 directions every element (a small pond of fire, a mini tornado of wind, a pillar taller than him and a fountain of water) but he got surrender by them, and he starts to cry because he can get out of there. Arcade Ending Rayearth finished Shao Kahn! After that he started to gather the survivors of the invasion of Shao Kahn in Earthrealm: Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, the four elements gods and a revived Liu Kang. Even with Raiden's vision, they are in disadvantage: they are fighting his own friends now revived to serve Shinnok and Quan Chi. Rayearth asks his allies if in Earthrealm there are anothers fighters that can join them. Before Rayearth's mission begins, he started to gather those allies. They can't afford to lose this war. Intro, Mid-Round, Outro Round entrance taunt: He appears from the sky and lands in the grounds saying: "Might the Elder Gods forgive you..." and when he stands up, he says: "...because I will not!" Mid-round taunt: He creates a water clone of himself and the clone celebrates. End-match taunt: The camara focuses in Rayearth, he surrender himself in a circular wall of fire and when it dissipate, Rayearth is not longer there. Throws * Throw Forward: He grabs the opponent by the neck, starts to burning him/her, then he drop the opponent for a moment and with a current of wind, he send the opponent away. * Throw back: He creates a circle of water in each hand, then close them to the opponent's head where he is tortured by the high pressure. And while the opponent is in his/her heels by the pain, Rayearth (now behind the opponent) kick him/her with a leg coated in hard earth. Character Relationships * Found it by Shaolin Monks * Fujin saw his potential and take him to the Temple of Elements * Trained with the four Elements Gods (Fujin, Fire God, Water God and Earth God) * Recognizing his power, the Elder Gods make him their Champion. Trivia * His earliest names were Vicarius, Sunearth, Sonearth. * He was originally a God of Fire, God of Order, a swordsman. * He have a different origin: he was going to be an articial human created by the Elder Gods. * In his earliest designs: he had green hair. * In his alternate costume, he had a glowing tattoo. * In a different alternate costume, his arms weren't the only ones that glows but the entire body and each limb was going to be coated in a solid Crystallization based in each element: **Left Arm > Water > Blue Crystallization **Right Arm > fire > Red Crystallization **Left Leg > Wind > Green Crystallization **Right Leg > Earth > Yellow Crystallization Category:Blog posts